A new school
Prologue Summer was finally here! a time of happiness for every dragonet, especially the oldest ones that go to a new school in the fall. For Otter, she thought this time wouldnt ever come, but with her new friends, SandShard, Astronomy, Brooke, Hibiscus, Vallée, and Mauve, Otter was ready to take on high school... but, after summer. They were happily flying home together, laughing and smiling, Otter was especially happy, while she, SandShard, Mauve, and Vallée where smiling and laughing, the others... well, they were a little sad to be out of elementary school, Brooke and Hibiscus had a few tears on their snouts, and Astronomy was trying to hold it in, but slowly giving in, they were still happy because there was a huge party after school, and they were flying there. "Come on you guys!" SandShard yelled to them, Otter and Vallée were looking back at them crying, Otter flew back and bumped Brooke playfully, "we'll be seeing everyone at the party" she smiled. "And next year at Jade mountain academy!" Mauve cried, SandShard grinned and said to them, "I hear that there was a new Winglet added" Hibiscus smiled and flew up next to them "Imagine if we all get into the same Winglet!" Otter said cheerfully, they all smiled, The second last year of school was when she finally found friends that understood her, she had become best friends with them, Astronomy leaped onto Otter, "race you to the lake!" She cried, "oh, it's on Astro!" SandShard laughed, Otter laughed and dove under them, while Astronomy was flapping as fast as she could and still beating SandShard by just a little, Otter pulled ahead. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU-- WHERE DI-- UGH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Astronomy stammered, they laughed and dove at each other, playfully hitting each other, "Guys! The lake!" Mauve and Hibiscus cried at the same time, Otter stared at them "thats a little creepy who you guys do that..." she mumbled, "last one in's a rotten kiwi!" Vallée cried, diving towards the lake, "oh it's on Val!" Otter cried, diving towards her friend, "hey not so fast!" Hibiscus and Brooke roared, diving to join them, Mauve laughed and dove down beside SandShard. Vallée plunged into the lake, with Otter close behind, followed by Brooke and Hibiscus, then SandShard and Astronomy, and finally Mauve. "you guys ready to take on high school?" Otter asked, "oh yeah!" Astronomy shouted, Sandshard smiled and nodded, "I'm so excited!" Hibiscus cried, "me too!" Mauve screeched, Brooke smiled "can't wait!" She said, "it's gonna be so much fun!" Vallée said, "I guess we're ready!" Otter cried happily as Astronomy jumped on her. Chapter 1 3 months later. "be good! And don't forget to write!" Otter's IceWing mother, Beluga, said hugging her youngest dragonet, Otter smiled, "I won't, I promise, take care of Mandy and Dragon for me," she said hugging her mother, Otter looked at her father as he put his talon on her shoulder, "see ya later champ," he said hugging her, "see ya dad," she smiled and looked at her sister Sunset, looking patient and anxious at the same time, they waited a moment, then Sunset broke the silence with "oh come 'ere!" As she hugged her little sister, "don't do anything I'd do ok?" Sunset told her, "promise" Otter said, they let go of each other and waved her goodbye, "love you!" Otter cried, "love you too Ott!" They cried back as she walked into the hall of her school towards the library, when she got in, a little SandWing was smiling and waiting for students, "hello there! I'm Sunny! You must be... Otter?" She asked, "that's me!" Otter said, "ok, heres your scroll, it contains your classes and what Winglet your in! Have fun and welcome to Jade Mountain Academy!" Sunny said happily, Otter thanked her and walked down the hall towards the winglets, "let's see here..." she said looking at the scroll, in bold letters was spelt "Labradorite Winglet" Otter looked at the winglets as she walked down the hall, "let's see here... aha!" She said as she ran into a cave, she looked around, nobody inside, she saw a large, fluffy carpet and curled up on it she stayed there for a while. She heard dragons laughing and clawsteps going into caves, until she heard clawsteps approaching the cave she was in, she peeked up. Please be one of my friends... ''she thought as the dragon walked closer, suddenly she sat up, she saw a navy blue SkyWing looking around at the beds, she had her back towards Otter, ''could that be Astro? She thought, the dark SkyWing turned her head, Otter saw a teardrop scale near her eye, she was a little short, with hazel-green eyes, "Astronomy?" Otter asked, the Navy blue SkyWing whirled around to looked at Otter, "Otter!" Astronomy cried happily, and she leaped onto Otter with a hug, they laughed and caught up on what happened when they weren't with each other, Astronomy took the stalagmites as a bed, and spoke with Otter for a while, suddenly two pairs of clawsteps approached the cave, then a third, suddenly a tall blonde MudWing walked into the cave, followed by a large-winged red-brown MudWing, and a brightly coloured SkyWing-RainWing, "Otter! Astronomy!" They cried happily, Hibiscus, Vallée and Brooke laughing and hugging each other, they talked and talked and TALKED! When they were done talking, they found beds, Hibiscus took the Hammock, Brooke took the small leaf bed, and Vallée took the stone ramp bed, they chatted and laughed and rested for a while, then two pairs of Clawsteps came towards the cave, "who do you guys think it is?" Brooke asked. Otter thought for a second, "maybe it's Mauve" Astronomy said, "or Sandshard" Otter said, shaking morning dew off her horns. A perky red-orange hybrid came bounding in, "guys!" She cheered, everyone smiled and laughed as the hybrid changed small scales across her scales to pink and yellow, suddenly a icy blue eyed dragon poked her head inside, she peeked up when she saw her friends, "well, aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes!" She joked everyone circled around them and had a group hug, "were in the same Winglet? All of us?" Hibiscus asked, Otter nodded and smiled. They chatted as they walked towards the prey centre, when they got there dragons were running and flying everywhere, trying to catch chickens, cows, ducks, and sheep, Otter ran after something. "Wanna catch something?" Brooke asked, Otter turned her head, a chicken dangling from her jaws, "little late, Brooke" she giggled, dropping the chicken, it got up and started bawking like crazy, then ran off. "We could go on a hunt" SandShard said looking at a large brown MudWing, "I'm in!" Otter and Astronomy said, they stared at each other for a second then started laughing, they went up to the MudWing. "Hello there, my name is Clay, what would you like?" He asked, "we'd like to sign up for a hunt" Vallée said, "ok, well your the first ones so, lets go!" Clay said as he took off. They followed him into the mountains, Sandshard, Astronomy and Otter looked around for a meal, Astronomy suddenly dove at something, she had seen an ibex, the animal saw her coming, it bleated and made a run for a cave, but it slipped right into Astronomy's talons, she snapped its neck in one quick motion and flew back to the Otter and Sandshard, "nice!" SandShard said, Astronomy scoffed "thanks," she said, Sandshard looked around to glance at a beaver, but it slipped into a river, Otter dove into the river and came out with some large cod, she looked around, "has anyone seen Hibiscus and Val?" Otter asked as she flew up to Sandshard, Astronomy and Brooke, "I'm over here!" Hibiscus called flapping up to them, her snout coated in raspberry juice from the raspberry bushes she was eating from, "ok, but where's Val?" Sandshard asked, Brooke looked around, "she's over there, with Mauve" Brooke said, pointing to two dragons chatting and flying over a forest. Otter shook one of the fish and ate it, she watched Val dive at a boar, grab it and kill it, Clay had his head in a hole trying to catch a large groundhog, he came out with two of them, "alright, girls! Let's head back" Clay announced, flying towards the academy. They followed him and went to a table to eat, they got a nasty look from a dark NightWing, but ignored him. Brooke dug into a deer she caught, Otter skinned one of her fish and ate it, Hibiscus had gone to a large fruit pile and got a banana, "what's wrong?" Sandshard asked, Otter turned her head to see Astronomy staring intently at the NightWing that gave them a nasty look, "nothing..." she said, she turned and dug into her Ibex, she looked at it for a second, then looked down at her talons, "tell us" Hibiscus asked eagerly, Astronomy's eyes started to get a little glassy, "he though we were unworthy of being here and being freaks, then, he thought I was a nosy mind-reader" she said, breathing heavily, "he said WHAT?!" Otter growled, glaring at the NightWing, "why I outta..." she snarled, cracking her knuckles, getting up and walking over to him, "no! Ott-Ott!" Sandshard said, pulling her back, "we go together, all of us... and don't attack him unless he's being stupidly idiotic" she said, they all got up and walked up to him, "what do you want freaks?" The NightWing snarled, "what we want, is an apology!" Brooke snapped, "for what?" He sneered, Otter was tapping her talons rapidly, trying to keep herself calm, but they could all tell she was about to snap and attack the NightWing "For giving us the Sky kingdom, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE MEANT?!? for thinking that we're freaks and calling her a nosy mind-read, you blobfish-faced rotten piece of seal guts!" Otter growled, he turned back to the chicken he was eating, "I dont know what your talking about.." he lied, and one of the NightWing's around him giggled, Otter hissed, and Sandshard saw what was coming and reached to grab her, but she was put fast enough, Otter spun him around and grabbed the NightWing by the scales of his chest, "now you listen to me, you little whale chum! You owe us an apology, so how do want to do this? With you being in one piece and apologizing to us? Or me tearing you to a Pulp so small only plankton can see?" She snarled and dropped him, he was glaring at them but they could tell he was terrified of Otter, "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" He hurried, "good..." Vallée said, they went back to their table and finished eating. That night they were walking back to their cave, when they were slammed into the stone and held there, "well, well, well..." someone teased, it was the NightWing that had called them freaks, "guess you guys aren't so tough after all!" He sneered, Otter glared at him and snarled, "how about you let me go and see how fast I can make you cry!" SeaWings are known for their powerful tails, but combine a SeaWing tail with an IceWing tail, and you have Otter, but Otter, well... she was known for two things: Protecting the ones close to her, and punching those who attack her or her friends, "how about I choke you until your eyes roll back into your head," he snapped back and pressed his talon on her throat, "No!" Sandshard and Hibiscus yelled, the NightWings holding them by the throats tightened their grips and started choking them. The NightWing choking Otter punched her in the snout hard, she grunted and bared Her teeth, punching the NightWing off her, right in the eye. The NightWing growled and fell, dropping Otter, she coughed and gasped for a second then she got up, the NightWing held his eye on the ground, Otter turned to the other NightWings, she glared at them, "whose next!" She snarled, most of the NightWings dropped them and ran, but two remained, the ones choking Hibiscus and Sandshard, Otter snarled and slapped the one holding Sandshard with her tail, Sandshard was dropped, she flopped into Otter's talons, she coughed and gasped, holding her friend's shoulder tightly, they nodded at each other, Brooke was pulling at the bulky NightWing choking Hibiscus, Otter straightened her shoulders, with little cracking noises she snarled at the bulky NightWing and dove into him, kicking and clawing at him, he yelped and ran off, she turned to see Brooke holding Hibiscus, who had gone limp, but coughing and gasping. "Guys, you alright?" Hibiscus gasped, Otter and Sandshard walked over to her, "we should be asking you that" Sandshard said, helping her up, Hibiscus smiled and nodded, she looked at Otter, "your bleeding!" She yelped, pointing to her snout, Otter realized she had a nose bleed, "I'll be fine, just a little nose bleed" she scoffed, and walked into the cave, she went over to her bed and searched through a little sac she brought, pulling out a scroll, feather, and an ink bowl, she began to write down to her family about what happened today, the others went into their beds and rested. When Otter was done, she found a hawk pearched on a branch, and under it was the name "Otter" she took off its hood and tied the scroll to its leg, "be sure to come back soon!" She said to it as it flew off. She walked back to her cave and curled up on her bed, she looked at the others, Brooke was lying on her back, Mauve was hanging upside down on the tip of Vallée's stalagmite bed, Vallée was asleep, head on her talons, one back leg dangling down along with her tail. Otter looked over at Sandshard, who was facing her, but tossing and turning, Hibiscus as curled up, looking happy and sleeping soundly, Astronomy was asleep on her side, facing the stars. Otter put her head on her talons and closed her eyes. Chapter 2 Chaos, panic, the sky painted grey and red, dragons wings covering the sky as they descended onto the family's fleeing from the mountain that was being swallowed by flames, dragons attacking, from all sides, "Sandshard!" Someone cried, she whirled to see her mother, father, younger brother and sister, coughing and telling her to come and escape with them, she ran towards them, but not quick enough, a huge IceWing landed on her mother, just as a MudWing landed on her father, "No!" She screamed helplessly, Their gonna die! Do something! '' Sandshard's mind screamed, as the IceWing raised his talon to slash her mother to death, someone screamed "stop!" And a much smaller hybrid dragonet rammed into the IceWing, knocking him off Sandshard's mother, she realized it was her friend. The one who saved her when she was being choked by the NightWing. The friend she'd never forget. It was Otter She had thrown herself into battle, to save her friend from a horrific scene, but tears stained her face, Sandshard whirled around to see a male SeaWing, a female IceWing, and their eldest daughter, dead. except one, Sunest struggled to her feet, her chest, slashed to the point where bone almost showed, "save her.... ''please" she rasped, someone rushed over to Sunset looked horrified, the dragon carried her towards a faraway village, keep her alive Sandshard's mind snapped, save your family, save your friends. ''She rushed into the heat of battle, pushing a scarred SkyWing down, breaking his wing and throwing him off a cliff onto a ledge far below. "Sandshard!" Someone shrieked, she whirled around to see her little sister, mourning next to her younger brother, who had a spear through his chest, she ran over to her and hugged her, tears streaming down her face, Sandshard's little sister clung tightly to her sister, Sandshard pushed her sister off, "run, I have to save mom and dad and my friends, fly away, far away, I'll find you!" She said, "promise?" Her young sister said, She hesitated, and Sandshard nodded, "promise..." her younger sister smiled and flew away as fast as her wings could take her, '' let's hope I can keep that promise... ''Sandshard thought, she turned to her parents, ''No... Her IceWing father lay on the ground, lifeless. Her mother was alive and running towards her, "mom!" Sandshard cried, "Sandshard!" Her mother cried, hugging her daughter, tears streaming down both of their faces, an IceWing attacked her mother, "No!" Sandshard screamed, running towards her mother, a dark blue flash rammed into the IceWing and knocked him off, Sandshard helped her mother up, they looked at the dark blue flash, it was Astronomy she had killed the IceWing, she walked over to Sandshard and her mother, smiled and turned to see Otter, mourning over her parents, SandShard, Astronomy and Sandshard's mother walked over to them and Otter, "I'm so sorry..." Sandshard said, Otter smiled, "t-they gave their lives... t-to save mine and Sunset's..." she stammered, she faced Sandshard, suddenly her eyes widened, "No!" She yelled and pushed Sandshard, her mother and Astronomy down. There was a slight whistle, something snapped and sounded like it plunged into a lake, What was that...? ''Sandshard thought '' then, blood dripped on Sandshard's snout, she looked up and saw Otter, a spear through her chest, with her eyes wide, "No!" Sandshard screamed, she got up and faced Otter, Shard shook her friend, "no, this can't be happening!" She cried, the dragonet blinked and fell to the ground, Otter was barely breathing, Otter smiled through tears, Sandshard cried, "Otter please... this has to be a dream!" She choked, "if it is a dream... let me do this..." Otter rasped, and with the last bit of energy she had, grabbed Sandshard by the head and pressed her snout against her own, and then went limp. Sandshard sat there, stunned, and looked behind her, her mother was there, blocking a sword from hurting Sandshard, she fell, the sword through her chest, then, quick as a flash, a SkyWing got behind Sandshard and slit her throat, she fell, and the SkyWing flew off. Sandshard took one, final glance around her, she realized Brooke, Vallée and Hibiscus were rushing over to her and Otter, looking petrified. Wake up! Get up! ''Sandshard's mind screamed "Sandshard... Shard! Wake up!" Someone said, shaking Sandshard. Sandshard woke with a jolt, a dragon with dark green eyes was shaking her and calling her name, she realized it was Otter was shaking her and looking down at her. "You ok? You were having a nightmare, you were talking and growling in your sl-- Oh, Shard... your crying...." Otter said, gently lifting her friend's head, the others were sleeping, Mauve had fallen on her back, but somehow she was still sleeping, "mmm...what time is it?" Shard asked tired, the nightmare flashed through her head, "hey, snap out of it!" Otter whispered, "its dawn, very... early dawn" she explained. "How long have you been awake?" Shard asked, they walked out of the cave, Shard wiped tears from her face, "about an hour, I always wake up earlier than my family..." Otter said. Sandshard looked at her, then she remembered the sleepover they all had at Vallée's home, that was Otter's first sleepover, she woke up in the middle of the night and kept tossing and turning, before finally falling asleep. Shard looked at the others, then looked at the stars, she walked back into the cave along with Otter, they both curled up on their beds, Shard looked outside at the dark sky, she was frightened to go back to sleep, Shard looked at Otter, she had her talons crossed inward and her head rested on her arm, Shard felt a little embarrassed, "hey Ott-Ott?" She said, Otter's eyes darted to hers, "mmm?" She mumbled, Shard tilted her head, "umm... c-can I sleep with y-you tonight?" She asked, she felt her face going hot with embarrassment, Otter stared at her for a moment, then nodded and shifted a little for her to curl up, Shard smiled and walked over quietly, she curled up and closed her eyes, "night, Ott-Ott" Shard said softly, Otter put her head on her talons and closed her eyes, "night, Shard" ~~~ Shard awoke before everyone else, even Otter, who was snoring a little, she walked out of the cave and onto the ledge where she could see a small forest beside a lake, Brooke had one talon over he snout, Hibiscus was half out of the hammock, Astronomy was twisted, with her head and front talons facing one way, and her back talons facing the other, Vallée was still in the same position, Mauve was still on her head, somehow asleep. Shard whirled as Otter woke up, almost slamming her snout into the stone floor, she looked dizzy for a moment, then shook her head and got up, she walked over to Sandshard, "mornin' Shard" she yawned, Shard smiled and looked down at the lake, she realized Otter had backed up a bit, she looked back at the hybrid dragonet, who was running towards her, Otter suddenly leaped forward over the ledge and dove towards the lake, Shard watched as she flipped into a dive, plunging into the lake, she came up and looked at Shard, "you comin' in?" She yelled, Shard thought for a moment, ''Would I be stupid to do that? Or maybe I should just fly down, yeah definitely flying down, not jumping in like that crazy son of a scorpion friend down there... wait.... how did she live after doing that? Wouldn't she just hit the bottom? ''Shard's mind exploded with questions, she leaped over the edge without thinking another thought and floated down softly, landing in the lake, she realized it was deeper than she thought. "It's freezing!" She yelped, rubbing her arms with her talons, Otter swam swiftly around her, her back talons kicking the water as she layed on her back, it made Shard look like a feeble duck, Otter swam so fast! "Ha! ''you ''think it's cold, ''I think it's refreshing" Otter teased, "oh, yeah sure it's "refreshing" let's just say that..." Shard said sarcastically, shaking water out of her ears. Otter giggled and lit up the largest stripe on her tail, flashing it three times, Shard growled, "hey! Don't call me the squid brain, you whale chum!" Shard couldn't resist smiling as Otter snorted a laugh. Otter fiddled with her sea otter earring, looking thoughtful, her odd tail frills swayed in the water, Shard took some of the frills and braided them, Otter looked at Sandshard and tilted her head, she shook the water off her horns and looked at the rising sun, "where are they?" a voice asked from above, "maybe they went for a fly?" "or a race?" Two other voices suggested from above, Shard and Otter stopped what they were doing and looked up, a dazzling royal blue and pink patched tail hung over the edge, Shard watched as Otter flipped on her front and flapped out of the water and flew up towards the tail, the SeaWing hybrid grabbed the cliff side and snuck up on the tail, Shard grinned and itched her neck, watching Otter climb, talon by talon to the tail, she slowly reached up for the tail, then, with a swift movement, Otter grabbed and pulled the dragon down. The dragon screamed as she fell off the edge of the cliff, her wings flailed and her talons snatched only air, "Hibiscus!" Someone yelled and looked over the edge, Otter flattened herself on the rock and then dove down, her wings flattened to her side, talons extended, she grabbed Hibiscus and beat her wings to stay up. "Otter! Don't do that!" Hibiscus yelled, wiggling out of her grip, and she gave her a frown, Shard giggled and flew up to them, "chill out Hib!" She said, Mauve, Brooke and Vallée glided down to them, "where's Astro?" Otter asked, ''still sleeping I bet ''Shard thought, frowning. They flew up to the cliff and looked inside, Astronomy was asleep inside, Otter smirked, "don't even think about it!" Shard snapped, ''she's gonna do it... why bother saying that ''Sandshard thought, "fine, Mauve?" Otter said, smirking and she went into a fake bow, aiming one talon at Astronomy. "Ooh!" Mauve realized, she smiled and bounded over to Astronomy, Mauve stared at Astronomy in the face. "mmm...?" She mumbled, opening her eyes a little to see Mauve staring at her, she yelped and got up with a jolt, hitting her head on the stone. "Aurgh!" She growled, looking at the stone and rubbing her head, Astronomy looked at them and walked out of the cave, towards the prey centre. They walked inside and looked around, a young NightWing was building something out of gears and leather, ''she only has one wing ''Shard thought, looking at a stump where a wing once was, the NightWing slipped the machine on and stretched her good wing a few times, in and out, the mechanical wing followed the same, the dragonet looked thoughtfully at the wing, then took it off and twisted something in with her talons, then added a vest to the wing, she turned her side and slipped it back on, Shard realized that her entire half side was badly scarred. Sandshard turned and looked at a SeaWing whose talons were made of coral, it looked like the coral was consuming his body, he was missing a nose and a scar ran across one eye. Shard looked around at the other Dragonets, a MudWing was searching through a fruit pile when he looked up, his face was scarred badly, his ear was almost sliced off, one of his horns was cut in half, and one eye was blank, like frost covering a tree. ''Oh moons... the poor Dragons from the war.... ''Sandshard thought, a small lemming ran over her talons, she grabbed the creature and ate it, a large dark blue SeaWing trotted over to them, "hello! You must be the Labradorite Winglet, right?" She said, Astronomy nodded and tilted her head, "are you Tsunami?" She asked, the large SeaWing nodded and smiled, "that's me!" Tsunami said, "Now, we've done ocean trips with the other winglets and your the next Winglet! Now please follow me" she said and walked towards a cliff side, Sandshard and the others followed, she looked out at the blue shimmering ocean that splashed in the distance. "Everybody ready? Alright let's go!" Tsunami announced as she dove off the edge and flew towards the ocean, ''this should be fun! ''Sandshard thought as she followed the dark blue SeaWing. As they landed on the sand, Mauve and Astronomy laughed and ran into the water, splashing and kicking playfully, Brooke and Vallée began making a sand castle, Hibiscus ran over to Sandshard, "let's go to the water!" She cried happily, Sandshard nodded with a smile and ran towards the water with Hibiscus. "one, two, three, four, five, six... where's Otter?" Tsunami asked looking around, ''oh great... ''Sandshard thought, "there!" Mauve said, pointing to a dark blue dragon winging towards them with something in her talons. "sorry, I was a little hungry" Otter said, holding a large fish in her talons, she ate it swiftly. Hibiscus suddenly splashed Otter playfully, laughing, Otter dove into the water and splashed Hibiscus with her tail. Sandshard laughed and looked around, Otter blended in perfectly with the ocean, suddenly, Hibiscus screamed and was pulled into the water, she came up sputtering, "Otter!" she growled, Otter came up laughing, "how is that not funny?" She asked playfully, Hibiscus giggled, Otter's eyes flicked towards Sandshard and flicked back, Otter's face becoming a bit red, ''what was that about? '' Sandshard thought. They headed back to the mountain when it became dusk, Otter flapped up beside Shard and Astronomy, smiling, Astronomy turned her head back towards Tsunami, talking to her about the war, Sandshard looked at Otter as she continued smiling, Sandshard smiled back and gently touched her snout to Otter's cheek. Otter started at Shard for a long moment, her cheeks becoming bright red, and Shard smirked playfully WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (TheTwixCat)